<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Mishap by lemonmerinque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878225">Halloween Mishap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmerinque/pseuds/lemonmerinque'>lemonmerinque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, disaster dad, fake zombie, functioning disaster son, prank gone wrong, rated T cause macabre implications</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmerinque/pseuds/lemonmerinque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya, distraught by the fact that his departure for Nasa is closing in and the time they will lose because of it, tries to bond with his son by pulling off the prank of a lifetime...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Byakuya &amp; Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One more slight touch of green and his make-up was complete. He adjusted his car's back-view mirror to get a better look at his reflection and grinned impishly, proud of his handiwork. Ishigami Byakuya had successfully turned himself into the most convincing zombie he ever had the chance to see. Well, not like he had many such chances but anyway, his poor unaware son would soon understand not to underestimate this old man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was about a month ago that Senku had finished going through all the biology encyclopedias Byakuya had gotten for him and had since taken up the habit of shredding every movie they got to watch, that so much as exhibited a derailment from the Laws of Biology, a new metaphorical asshole. Byakuya didn't mind it at all at first, Senku's analyses and nitpicks were amusing to behold and an impressive feat for any nine year old so having to sit through lengthy back and forths of potential things that could actually work instead filled him with immense fatherly pride. His son was so full ideas that Byakuya thought he might drop science for narrative world-building for a good two days there. But alas, such thoughts quickly came crashing down when they sat to watch a mild horror movie one evening and five minutes in Senku declared it 'incomprehensible garbage', refused to watch further and walked off, even going as far as to take the popcorn with him.</p><p><br/>
It wasn't like Byakuya didn't understand that the kid would be going through his rebellious phase sooner or later, even if it seemed a little too early for that, but he still pondered if it would be better if he taught him that there are some things that are just intended to be a fun time you spend with your family. Byakuya was less than a year away from moving out to start working for Nasa anyway, he'd miss out on a lot and that prospect didn't particularly sit well to him. </p><p><br/>
Having to watch the rest of the movie by his lonesome, the abandoned father had the flash of brilliance that there was no better way to tackle this issue than the upcoming Halloween. He'd bring horror live at all its inaccuracy at the doorstep of the Ishigami household.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stepped out of the car, he had already parked it hidden a block away to increase the dramatic effect and proceeded to spurt a small bottle of fake blood on the ripped jeans under his right knee to finish up his look. Everything was perfect, he was even late to return from groceries by two hours, to really sell the idea that something had gone Horribly Wrong. Not that Senku ever cared if he was late, but he would definitely notice this time.</p><p><br/>
As he reached the house he spotted Mrs Kobayashi across the street, who was on the process of sweeping the sidewalk outside her own residence. He waved at her like normal but she shook her head at him dismissively when she got a good look of his appearance, seemed to mutter something too, typical Mrs Kobayashi. Thankfully, the lack of neighbors out on the street aside her meant that no-one was around to potentially sabotage his prank.</p><p><br/>
He walked up to the door and stopped abruptly before knocking. That wouldn't do, he had to be believable. He headbutted the door just loud enough to make noise without hurting himself. Senku's voice echoed faintly from inside. "Door's open!" Byakuya made a mental note to scold him about it later and brought his head to the door again, waited a moment for any signs of interaction from inside the house and repeated the action.</p><p><br/>
Footsteps eventually began to echo as Senku presumably descended down the stairs, so Byakuya changed his expression to something more macabre and scratched at the door, preparing for his grand entrance. "Did you seriously forget your keys again?" Senku scolded him as he opened the door and his eyes quickly widened in horror at the sight of his ragged and torn father at the door. "Sen...kuuu..." He growled as coarsely as possible, prompting his son to quickly step back, creating enough space between them to help him analyse the situation from a safe distance. Byakuya took this as a cue, he outstretched his arms and limbed slowly past the door, growling as he did so and causing Senku to scream in response and immediately bolt back upstairs.</p><p><br/>
He couldn't help but double over and laugh, only stopping to breathe and try to inform Senku it was a joke but silence was the only response to come from upstairs. A slight sense of dread he might have spooked Senku a little too much grew in his gut, but he snickered it away and shook his head in disbelief on his way up the stairs. So much for zombies being 'obviously unnatural and really not scary' huh.</p><p><br/>
He walked the small hall to Senku's room, the fire extinguisher that usually hanged on the wall outside his room seemed to have been moved, probably because of some experiment again, he should look to replace it soon. His focus returned to his destination, Senku may have not responded but the door to his room was left just slightly open, so Byakuya simply took hold of the handle and pushed it open fully, walking into the room.<br/>
"Hey kiddo, did I scare you? I was just-" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The way his head ached had began to overpower his instinct to sleep more and a subtle movement of his part alerted him to the coarseness of the carpet below him, Byakuya was laying on the floor. After trying to move he found that his hands were tied neatly behind his back and he couldn't free them no matter how he squirmed. He laid to his side and began to examine his surroundings, he was in Senku's room by himself. The window in the room had been well barricaded behind Senku's closet with his bed placed in a way that pinned the closet there firmly. The fire extinguisher was also laying on the bed and another pulse of headache hit Byakuya, he could more or less see the picture. </p><p>He sat up and called for Senku and an immediate response in rustling sounds came from behind the door, followed by his son's concerned voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you awake?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, can you please untie me, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"What's your birth date?"</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya battled the confusion the point of such question made him feel, but whatever it was it made sense to Senku, so he answered.</p><p> </p><p>"What airline did you fly with last?" Senku asked in succession. Byakuya answered once again and before Senku could drop another question added. "How long was I out? Can you please untie me?"</p><p> </p><p>Senku only responded with "Three more questions." and proceeded to ask about the provider of his car insurance, his favourite meal and color of socks, all of which Byakuya answered correctly and without hesitation. A sense of relief finally filling him as the door unlocked and Senku's head peaked from behind it. He seemed a lot less alert but still didn't enter the room fully. "Was this supposed to be prank?" He asked somewhat irritated and Byakuya could only laugh defeated. </p><p><br/>
"Yes, I'm sorry! I didn't think it was that believable...!"</p><p><br/>
Senku's expression turned relieved for a split second and then back to annoyed again. He walked into the room, leaving timidness and the broom stick he had detached from the cleaning device behind and brought his hands on Byakuya's head to examine the fresh bump on it. Byakuya winced in response but the pain was tolerable so he didn't complain. "If you feel dizzy you should go to the doctor, you might have a concussion." Senku instructed and took a pair of paper scissors out of his pocket. He positioned himself behind Byakuya and began snipping on the kite string to release his hands. "Alright." </p><p> </p><p>Byakuya's hands came free and he rubbed his wrists as soon as they were in sight, humming to himself pleasantly. "At least now I know that you would survive the zombie apocalypse...! Takes a worry off my shoulders!" He joked trying to lighten the mood a little, but Senku, still with a scowl to his face, walked to the door and held it open wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave my room and think about what you just did."</p><p> </p><p>"Am I grounded?" Byakuya asked smiling as he got up and began to head for the door, Senku's brow only furrowed deeper. "We both know I don't have the authority to do that."</p><p> </p><p>"That's true! What time is it now?" </p><p> </p><p>"Six. You've been out for hour and a half."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's not as bad as I thought." Byakuya noted relieved as he exited, the outside of Senku's room was littered with open biology books and both the tablets were laying within reach but only displaying their screensavers.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll clean it all up later." Senku assured and shut the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Byakuya lingered observing the mess behind the door for a while longer, still needing the time to process things a little better.</p><p>He scratched a bit on the bump on his head and then began to head down to the kitchen. His stomach notified him it was high time to cook and it was likely that Senku was hungry too. They had a lot that needed to be talked about over dinner. On his way through the hall he grabbed the gallon of gasoline that was laying unused against the wall, making a note to leave it by the door so he'd stash it in his car instead tomorrow morning.</p><p>Or actually he could do that right now; he never got the chance to fetch the groceries that were still waiting in the car after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>